The Scent of Night Original Fanfic
by Shini'chi Raine
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN. “The Swift Shadow Strikes Again!” The title on the poster caught his attention – again. He knew that the Swift Shadow was a female thief that stole high quality weapons, but that wasn’t what caught his attention about her...
1. First Message

The Scent of Night  
  
By: Raiyoan Yashamaru  
  
Rai: Yeah!!!  
  
Sess: What are you happy about?  
  
Rai: That I finished–  
  
Sess: Raised "Wild"?  
  
Rai: No, no!! I'm still working on that. Just ask the reviewers whether or not if I finished that fic yet.  
  
Sess: Nevermind, I shall not. I have an idea, however.  
  
Rai: An idea about what?  
  
Sess: Never you mind, Raiyoan.  
  
Rai: O...k... Anyways, here's to my new fanfiction, "The Scent of Night"!!!  
  
Sess: Indeed...  
  
Rai: You're starting to sound like Miroku.  
  
Sess: glares I am not that lecherous monk, Raiyoan.  
  
Rai: snarls Wanna bet on that, Sesshou?  
  
Sess: I would rather not; you're bets end up to your advantage no matter what...  
  
Rai: chuckles That's not always so, Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sess: I see...  
  
Rai: Well, anyway, here's the information you always will get on the first chapter of every fanfiction I write.  
  
Categories: Anime/InuYasha  
  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
Rated: PG-13 for slight violence and language  
  
Couple(s): Sess/Kag, Mir/San, (Rai: This'll be the first time I've written a Sess/Kag fic, so, if you guys are Inu/Kag lovers, please go read my other fanfiction, "Raised 'Wild' "; it's an Inu/Kag. I am an Inu/Kag and Sess/Kag lover so I write about both couples.)  
  
Summary: "The Swift Shadow Strikes Again!!!" The title on the poster caught his attention – again. He knew that the Swift Shadow was a female thief that stole high quality weapons, but that wasn't what caught his attention about her... excerpt from Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I, Raiyoan Yashamaru, do not WHATSOEVER own the InuYasha characters that I have borrowed from the wondrous Rumiko Takahashi who created the InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale universe. However, I do claim any original characters that do NOT belong to Mrs. Takahashi because those are MY characters, thank you very much.  
  
Rai: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the story, "The Scent of Night"!!! Oh yeah, I'm kinda mixing this story in with the Saint Tail series though the plot will be totally different.  
  
'Ha, these so called expert detectives are just TOO stupid!!! And yet, they call themselves DETECTIVES?! How lame!!! They STILL can't catch me!!!' Silent as a shadow, moving swiftly like lightning, a girl with long, midnight, black hair that seemed to flow at just the slightest movement and sparkling, full-of-life intelligent, sapphire-silver eyes ran along the rooftop of a weapon store.  
  
She blended in so well with the shadows of the night, you would have that it was just a cloud passing across the moonlight; which was what people thought anyway. Turning, she jumped to the next rooftop, her black clad body moving like a shadow. As in the description before, she moved like lightning, yet silently like a shadow. That was the reason she was called the Swift Shadow.  
  
She had only been seen once, and according to his description, she was like a goddess descending from the heavens, with the wind at her beckoning, causing her heir to flow from behind her, making it seem like it was floating like the clouds. Her eyes were like the blue sky, with the moon's light cast softly across it. All in all, she was the perfect beauty...  
  
Chapter 1: First Message  
  
The young man? He was a noble, a prince. His name? Sesshoumaru. He was fascinated with this young woman who called herself the Swift Shadow. But he was also fascinated in another; a girl by the name of Kagome. Kagome's description was similar to Swift Shadow's, but unlike Swift Shadow, she was a normal girl that was his personal maid.  
  
He cared for her a great deal, and so she had stayed with him since they were children when she was first brought to his castle to be trained as a maid. Today, he was out riding in his carriage – with his maid, of course – when he noticed the poster. Stopping the carriage, he beckoned to Kagome and they stepped down from the carriage.  
  
"The Swift Shadow Strikes Again!!!" The title on the poster caught his attention – again. He knew that the Swift Shadow was a female thief that stole high quality weapons, but that wasn't what caught his attention about her... it was the way she carried herself, proud, untamed, full of spirit. Also how she could so easily evade even the greatest detective in the land.  
  
He inwardly smirked. Only one person would catch her, and that would be him, Sesshoumaru. Turning his silver-haired head, he said, "What news of the Swift Shadow?" In turn, his maid replied, "According to the latest gossip, Sesshoumaru-sama, the Swift Shadow strikes again on the night of the crescent moon." Sesshoumaru's sun-golden eyes bore into Kagome's blue- grey ones.  
  
"How do you know this?" he asked. Kagome bowed her midnight colored hair. "As I said, Sesshoumaru-sama, the latest gossip has turned to this information. Accordingly, the Swift Shadow left a message last night." Sesshoumaru nodded, and he looked down at his maid. "Kagome." Kagome said nothing and looked up at her master.  
  
"What was the message? You always seem to have knowledge on Swift Shadow." Kagome nearly cried out, "Oh, yeah?! I'm surprised you don't notice the SIMILARITIES between me and her!!!" (Rai: No, Swift Shadow is NOT Kikyo.) Instead, she replied, "The message was actually to you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru raised a silken eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "It was sent last night, and the messenger gave me this." She handed him a piece of folded paper. Sesshoumaru took it, and read,  
  
"To Lord Sesshoumaru:  
I have been keeping my eye on you, milord. So you wish to catch me, do you? Well, if you're gonna catch me, I'll give you a clue: you will see the shine of the sword's quality soon on the night of the crescent moon. Ciao!!! And good luck to you; this will be fun!! I do hope you don't catch me TOO soon; I've a lot of weapons I want to steal, you see.  
Swift Shadow"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as soon as he finished reading the message. "How does she know I wish to capture her?" Kagome said politely, "Who knows how Swift Shadow thinks? She is as much mysterious as she is elusive." Sesshoumaru sighed and gave the message to Kagome to keep. She was reliable, and he knew she would never betray his secrets.  
  
"You seem to know her whereabouts as much as you know about her herself. So, what do you think the rhyme means?" He had already known that Kagome would read his messages so he could trust her; she was about the only person he would ever trust. The only other person was his mother, and she was long dead.  
  
"I think that she might mean one of the weapon stores that only sell swords. It could mean the Sword's Smith Inn, for one, Sesshoumaru-sama." He nodded and beckoned to the carriage. "Come, it is time for our meal." Kagome bowed and followed him to the waiting carriage. No one in the castle knew, but privately, Kagome ate with Sesshoumaru in his room.  
  
And only in his room did Kagome act like herself; close to it anyway. Sesshoumaru allowed only Kagome to call him any friendly nicknames, but only in the privacy of his rooms or else she would be executed immediately for showing such "disrespect" to the nobleyoukai. (Rai: Yes, people, we are in the Feudal Era of Japan.)  
  
"After your meal, Sesshoumaru-sama, do you wish to check the Sword's Smith Inn?" Kagome asked politely. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Only if InuYasha doesn't make any silly moves on you. He has eyes for you it seems." Inwardly, Kagome laughed. Sesshoumaru was as good as jealous. She knew he had some kind of affection for her or else she wouldn't be able to call him friendly nicknames or eat privately with him in room. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," She said, and stared out the window thereafter.  
  
As soon as they got to the castle, InuYasha was there to greet them, or rather, greet Kagome and be rude to his elder brother. (Rai: giggles I couldn't resist!!!) "Hey, Kagome!!! Oh... and hi to you too, Sesshoumaru." Kagome bowed politely and was about to say something when Sesshoumaru suddenly put his arm around her waist and growled, "Go away, InuYasha!"  
  
Kagome blushed and said, "Se-Sesshoumaru-sa-sama, y-you're not s-supposed t- to hold me l-like this..." Sesshoumaru ignored her and walked away, now carrying her bridal style in his arms toward the castle. InuYasha called after, "You know she'll never like you, Sesshoumaru!!! She's out of YOUR league!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru continued toward his room, ignoring InuYasha's taunts. 'Kagome is MY maid, and will stay as such!!! She is MY woman to deal–' his thoughts paused abruptly. 'MY woman? When did such thoughts come about? No matter, I will think on this later.' He opened his bedroom door and called for a servant.  
  
A young male servant by the name of Hojo entered and bowed. "You wished for something, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome, by now out of Sesshoumaru's masculine arms, (causing her to blush by them), hid behind him to keep away from Hojo. Hojo was known around the castle to have some sort of obsession with Kagome and whenever possible he gave gifts to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru particularly disliked this servant because of that, but, being Sesshoumaru, he didn't show such feelings for her in front of others unless it was either Kagome herself or InuYasha; whom he thought fortunate enough to even see emotions from him anyway. "Bring me a medium parfait, and a medium hot curry. That is all."  
  
Hojo bowed and said, "Will you be eating again in your room again, m'lord?" Sesshoumaru growled and said, "As I always. Is it not common amongst you commoners that I, Sesshoumaru, eat solitary with the exception of my maid?" Hojo bowed panickedly and rushed to fulfill his order.  
  
Sesshoumaru shut the door and turned to find Kagome making his bed and then folding his clothes. He rolled his eyes and said, "How many times must I tell you? You aren't supposed to do that!!! Leave that to the cleaning maids." Kagome turned and stood, her hands on her hips. "Oh, please!! Would you rather me act as a maid or act as myself in front of the other occupants?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and fell atop his bed. "Fine, fine, I get your point. But..." Kagome sat down next to him, not too close in case, and asked, "But...?" Sesshoumaru turned his head to look up at her and replied, "But why do you suppose that annoying HOBO likes you so much?" Kagome suppressed a giggle and said, "But why do YOU suppose you're acting so jealously?"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled slightly and sat up, pulling Kagome suddenly against him, startling her. "Because you're MINE." Kagome felt her face heat up as she thought, 'And he likes the other me as well?' (Rai: If you've guessed it, you're right!! Kagome is Swift Shadow!!) Sesshoumaru suddenly let go of her and she realized that the serving lunch servant was here.  
  
Immediately, Kagome set about "fixing up" Sesshoumaru's room as the servant entered. It turned out to be Sango, a favored servant amongst the castle. She walked in, and bowed. "Sesshoumaru-sama, your food." Sesshoumaru gestured her in, and shut the door. Then, he said, "Proceed with the usual." Both Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes and went about getting the food prepared.  
  
"All righty!!! Everythin's ready to go!!! See you both later!!" Waving, Sango left the room. Sesshoumaru sat down at his table and beckoned Kagome over. "As usual." Kagome nodded, and sat down across from him. "So, what would you like to talk about?" Kagome asked, waiting for him to take the first bite.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up his chopsticks and immediately set to work. "Hm... the parfait is ok today, but it isn't excellent. What do you think, Kagome?" Kagome said politely just to annoy him, "I think whatever you wish me to think, my lord." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and said, "Kagome..." Kagome giggled softly and said, "I agree with you about the parfait."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, pleased. Kagome was always good with what she said. They finished the meal, but just as they did, a rapid, rough knock sound on Sesshoumaru's door. "InuYasha," they both said at the same time, and Kagome grinned. "I guess we're both getting to know him a little too well for your comfort, eh, Sesshou?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded. "Come in," he called. Kagome was already up and clearing up the table of the now empty plates of food. InuYasha walked in and said, "Hey! I hear that Swift Shadow made contact with you." This puzzled Sesshoumaru and Kagome inwardly panicked. 'Uh oh!!! Does he know?! This is bad!!'  
  
Outside, she seemed calm and indifferent about the whole thing. "Where did you hear this?" InuYasha shrugged. "I meant the note she gave you," Kagome sighed in relief, "So what did it say? I bet Swift Shadow has a thing for you. So just give it up for Kagome and hand her to me, why don't you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and said, "The usual, InuYasha. No. And who cares what Swift Shadow's affections are for? I just want to capture her and expose her and then give her–" Kagome stopped listening thereafter. 'I can't let him catch me!! If he does, he might kill me!!! Or worse, torture me for doing such crimes!'  
  
InuYasha's voice cut through her thoughts. "So you're going to reward her? For what? She's a THIEF, Sesshoumaru! What happened to YOUR intelligence, eh?" Kagome blinked. 'What?!' Sesshoumaru nodded. "For eluding those detectives for so long, I think I should reward her. But I'm not sure what."  
  
InuYasha grinned. "And if she was someone you knew once you've captured her?" Sesshoumaru didn't reply for seemed eternity to Kagome when he said, "It depends on who it would be, InuYasha. Since you asked that question, do YOU know who it is?" InuYasha grinned. "Maybe." Kagome blinked again as she remembered. 'No duh, Kagome!! Of COURSE InuYasha knows!!!'  
  
Kagome shook her head. 'How could I have forgotten?' She sighed softly. Sesshoumaru leaned forward. "Who is it?" InuYasha yawned and said, "Well, look at the time, I'm tired! I'm going to go take a nap. See ya later, Sesshoumaru." InuYasha waved to Kagome and left the room. Kagome let her breath go when she realized she'd been holding it.  
  
'Oh, I thought he was gonna tell him... Whew...' Sesshoumaru growled, breaking Kagome out of her thoughts, and said, "Come! Tonight is the night of the crescent moon. We go to the Sword's Smith Inn." Kagome nodded, and grabbed Sesshoumaru's travel clothing. "Forget that. We're leaving NOW, in case she might already be there and–" Sesshoumaru blinked.  
  
"Come to think of it, the note was for me, so I'll go myself. Kagome, stay here." Kagome bowed. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru left. Kagome looked up to where he was standing before and smirked. "Catch me if you can, Sesshoumaru." Quickly, she threw off her maid clothing to reveal a black outfit just like Swift Shadow's.  
  
She smirked again. 'Here I come, Sesshoumaru, and I'm not letting you catch me!!' Checking to make sure Sesshoumaru's door was locked, she jumped out the window and landed on the tree just outside of it. 'Let's see if you're smart enough to catch me stealing, eh?' she thought, grinning. 'This is gonna be tons of fun...'  
  
A/N time!!!  
  
Rai: Well, whaddaya think? Good? Bad? Dunno? Well, choose!!  
  
Sess: This story might interesting after all...  
  
Rai: rolls eyes Only cause YOU'RE in it, Sesshou.  
  
Sess: Of course.  
  
Rai: growls Whatever. R & R!!! 


	2. Second Message

The Scent of Night  
  
By: Raiyoan Yashamaru  
  
Rai: Yay!! This story's pretty good so far, after all!! Hee!   
  
Sess: Of course. After all, anything with this Sesshoumaru in the fanfiction makes the story good. No, better than good. No, greater than better. No–  
  
Rai: SHUT UP!!! growls You like yourself WAY too much!!!  
  
Sess: Of course. I am the lord of the Western lands of Japan.  
  
Rai: sweatdrop; sighs ...  
  
Sess: Here is the second chapter of this beautiful fiction of yours truly.  
  
Rai: ...You'd think he'd stop admiring himself and get his ego down 5 notches...  
  
Sess: What was that?!  
  
Rai: ...Nothing...  
  
{Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
She smirked again. 'Here I come, Sesshoumaru, and I'm not letting you catch me!!' Checking to make sure Sesshoumaru's door was locked, she jumped out the window and landed on the tree just outside of it. 'Let's see if you're smart enough to catch me stealing, eh?' she thought, grinning. 'This is gonna be tons of fun...'  
  
{End Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
InuYasha saw Kagome's figure land in the tree just outside Sesshoumaru's room. 'Keh, there she goes again. Hopefully, she won't get caught. Because if she does... who knows what will happen...' InuYasha sighed and stared up at the starlit sky. 'Kagome... I'm trying to get you away from Sesshoumaru... can't you see that–' "InuYasha!!!"  
  
InuYasha looked up to see a girl who looked similar to Kagome but with straighter hair and dark, cold brown eyes glaring at him. "Kikyo? What are you doing here?" Kikyo was famous throughout the land as the total opposite of Swift Shadow, like a twin. Although Kagome was just as famous, Kikyo had named herself the Lightning Sunbeam...  
  
Chapter 2: Second Message  
  
...Unfortunately, Lightning Sunbeam meant her arrows. You see, she was a miko, (a priestess for those of you still working on your Japanese), and a powerful one at that. She was known to be able to knock out at least 5 youkai from 30 yards away with her arrows. However, she was not considered the reincarnation of Midoriko.  
  
Come to think of it, people suspected that Swift Shadow herself was the reincarnation of Midoriko, considering her abilities to be able to steal the highest possible quality of weapons – especially swords – and elude even the greatest detective in the land. Besides that, people – especially amongst the commoners – highly suspected she did this to help the lowly people.  
  
Mornings of the day after she stole weapons people found the stolen items at certain places and the shop keepers awarded the people a lot of money to get the weapon back. So, many people thought of her as an angel brought to Earth to help them out. However, the nobles weren't so happy.  
  
...Except for the Western nobles. The Western nobles were left alone for a seemingly unknown reason, but people suspected it was because Swift Shadow had some sort of affection for one of the princes. Many people suspected her a demon for her lightning swiftness and her ability to be as silent as a cat pouncing on a mouse with its guard down.  
  
However, most people thought her human because of her generosity to some of the poorest people in the land, and that she used miko powers to help her out. Unfortunately, those beliefs just ended up being rumors, and half the people believed her to be more youkai than priestess anyway.  
  
Kagome landed on the rooftop of the Sword's Smith Inn. Looking down, she noted that Sesshoumaru stood at the door, conversing with the owner of the Sword's Smith Inn. She grinned. 'How much more stupid do people get these days?' Jumping off the roof, she landed in a crouch and unlocked the back window silently.  
  
Slipping in, she pulled the window closed and locked it. Looking around, she began examining the swords kept farther in the back of the store and where more expensive because of how they were made. She noted with satisfaction that the best sword was a dual blade, one of her most favorite swords.  
  
Turning to look at the front, she dropped a message onto the counter, took the dual blade, and slipped out the window, carefully so as to make sure that the window locked as she left. She jumped up to the rooftop and looked down. The owner had now just found the message and had fled to the back of the room to check on his precious swords.  
  
Sesshoumaru had gone in, and Kagome guessed he had taken the message. Quickly, she jumped across the village rooftops and stopped at a hut. She dropped the sword into the window next to a young boy and then fled toward the Western castle, knowing full well that Sesshoumaru would be inspecting the "crime" of Swift Shadow and that he would soon return to ask for her advice.  
  
'Heh, catch me if you can, Sesshoumaru!!'  
  
Sesshoumaru had arrived at the Sword's Smith Inn to talk with the owner about letting him have the run of the shop to catch Swift Shadow, and the owner just HAD to bargain with him... when they both heard it. A click. It was toward the back and at least an hour had passed by. Sesshoumaru growled. Swift Shadow had been here and gone!!!  
  
The owner fled into his shop and made a cry. He then ran to the back of the room. Sesshoumaru entered the shop and saw a piece of paper with Swift Shadow's signature on it. He picked up the message since it was to him. 'Darn that shop owner!!! I could have caught Swift Shadow!!' Opening the neatly folded message, he read:  
  
"To Lord Sesshoumaru:  
Hahaha!! You haven't caught me yet!!! How pathetic is that? (Sesshoumaru growled at this part of the message) Well, for your next clue to catch me: A flying wooden spear is where you will next see me near. See if you can catch me then, eh? I will be at that place on the night of the waning crescent moon. Till next time, m'lord!!  
Swift Shadow"  
  
Sesshoumaru folded the note and left without a word, listening to the shop owner's cries of unhappiness at losing a valuable sword. 'When I get back to the castle, hopefully Kagome will help me to figure this out! She usually has information on Swift Shadow... but how? That's something to consider...'  
  
InuYasha was having problems with Kikyo, who, of course, was trying to get him. "Go away, Kikyo!!! I don't need you here!!" InuYasha yelled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome climb into Sesshoumaru's window. He focused back on Kikyo who was on his bed next to him and trying to hug him.  
  
'Whoever said Kikyo was emotionless only saw her on the outside,' InuYasha thought, disgusted. "Go away, Kikyo. For the last time, I've had enough. Go find your next mission or some–" InuYasha was interrupted as a servant burst in. The servant's name was Miroku. "Forgive me, Lord InuYasha, Lady Kikyo, but Lady Kikyo is required to go to the shop called Sword's Smith Inn."  
  
InuYasha nodded, pretending to be indifferent while mentally rejoicing at the interruption of Miroku. Miroku was known as the lecherous monk that worked with InuYasha in his training. Miroku winked at InuYasha after Kikyo had left and bowed. Then he left as well after he said, "Swift Shadow says mission successful."  
  
InuYasha waved to him and he bowed and left. 'So, Kagome... Your mission was successful... That means you weren't caught, huh? Good...' InuYasha swerved his (Rai: CUTE!!) dog ears towards the sound of Sesshoumaru arriving home. 'He's back... Well, time for the little brother to do his specialty!!' InuYasha got up and listened for Sesshoumaru's footsteps.  
  
In Sesshoumaru's room, Kagome was back in her maid clothing and sitting on Sesshoumaru's bed. She was staring out the window as she might have done waiting for Sesshoumaru to return. 'He's silly! Why did he reason with the shopkeeper when all he had to do was push the shopkeeper aside and go in! Oh well...'  
  
"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru's velvety voice cut through her thoughts and she looked at him, immediately getting off his bed and bowing. "Sesshoumaru- sama!! You have returned." Sesshoumaru walked in and shut the door, and Kagome returned to her normal self. "Well, Sesshou? What did you find out?"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he took out the note given him from Swift Shadow. "Here," he handed the note to Kagome, "read it and tell me what you think." Kagome opened the note and read,  
  
"To Lord Sesshoumaru:  
Hahaha!! You haven't caught me yet!!! How pathetic is that? (Kagome imagined that Sesshoumaru growled at that part) Well, for your next clue to catch me: A flying wooden spear is where you will next see me near. See if you can catch me then, eh? I will be at that place on the night of the waning crescent moon. Till next time, m'lord!!  
Swift Shadow"  
  
Trying hard not to laugh, Kagome handed back the message and said, "A flying wooden spear is where you will next see me near... Well, I'm guessing she might go to the Hunter's Spears shop. It did mention a spear in her rhyme." Sesshoumaru nodded and walked toward Kagome. He fell atop his bed, pulling Kagome down with him in the process.  
  
Kagome blushed as she said, "Se-Sesshou, wh-what are you...?" Sesshoumaru growled and rolled over onto his stomach, letting go of Kagome's waist. "Swift Shadow was at the Sword's Smith Inn shop. I didn't even notice she was there!! According to her lingering scent, she was there for an hour and I–"  
  
Kagome rubbed his back, soothing him. "It's ok, Sesshou, calm down. Don't be so angry!! At least she leaves you clues as to where she goes next, right?" Sesshoumaru sighed and sat up, grabbing Kagome and hugging her close, burying his head into her soft, silky hair. Sesshoumaru breathed in her scent, reveling in how much she smelled better than any other humans.  
  
Kagome was in heaven. She was being held by one of the hottest guys around, and she was lucky enough to even be his personal maid and even call him nicknames!! But stuff like this was just... Kagome's dream-like thoughts were cut short by a rough knock and she and Sesshoumaru quickly jumped away from each other, their faces red.  
  
Kagome ran into Sesshoumaru's bathroom to act as if she'd been in there cleaning and Sesshoumaru smoothly moved to his desk so it seemed he'd been working. "Come in," he called to the door. InuYasha entered to find them like this. (Rai: Yeah, their last minute thinking in a hurry from their romance time. )  
  
"Hey, Sesshoumaru!! How was capturing Swift Shadow?" InuYasha asked, smirking. Sesshoumaru growled as he was reminded of the thief. "I did not catch her, but I know where she will be next time. Then I will catch her." InuYasha looked to Kagome and walked over to her. Sesshoumaru snarled quietly.  
  
'InuYasha... make any moves and you die...' Sesshoumaru thought. InuYasha inwardly laughed at Sesshoumaru's jealousy trait and continued towards Kagome. "So I hear you're helping Sesshoumaru capture Swift Shadow?" InuYasha's golden eyes twinkled with mischief. Kagome's own eyes were sparkling, but neither of them let Sesshoumaru know.  
  
It was all a game, and only two others knew Swift Shadow's identity, and they were the servants Miroku and Sango. Kagome nodded and bowed her head. "Yes, Lord InuYasha." InuYasha chuckled quietly, along with Kagome's soft laugh and he stood up. "Well, I'll be leaving now. And Sesshoumaru? Tell me when you don't want Kagome anymore; I'll be glad to take her."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled and said, "Leave my room, InuYasha, before you find yourself speaking with the lord of Hell." InuYasha fled the room, laughing. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked back at Kagome who had now entered the bedroom and had just shut the door. "What did he want from you?"  
  
"You weren't listening?" Kagome asked, hiding her smile behind her "shocked" expression. "No," Sesshoumaru said coolly. Kagome laughed and ran over to where he was and hugged him. "Don't worry about it so much, ok, Sess-chan?" With that Kagome let go and ran over to her bed that had been moved into Sesshoumaru's room earlier.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her sleeping form for a bit and then a genuine smile appeared on his [handsome] face. (Rai: drools Wish I could see that...) 'Then I won't, Kagome...' he thought, and laid in his bed, and fell asleep.  
  
A/N time!!  
  
Rai: Ok, Sesshoumaru was a tad OOC in here, but please!!! It's a Sess/Kag, and I just HAD to put in some fluffy romance!!!  
  
Sess: stares This Sesshoumaru is not THAT Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rai: Well... I DID like the smile...  
  
Sess: Ok, so maybe this Sesshoumaru IS that Sesshoumaru...  
  
Rai: rolls eyes Well, here are the review replies!! I got so many for the first chapter I was blown over!!!  
  
Review Replies:  
  
the swift shadow – Hey!! How'd you get that name?? Oh well, thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
bad-girl4 – Thank you very much for reviewing!! Glad you thought it was cute.  
  
Kage Otome – Thanks so much!!! I'm glad you like it!!  
  
Diana – Heeheehee. blushes Thanks for the compliment. And thanks for reviewing!!  
  
fireangel – Glad I caught your attention!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
eiko sejinumaru – Yeah, Kagome IS kind of like "Zorro" in this story, isn't she? Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing! But I think I can do without the lint.   
  
Tiger – I have mercy, don't worry!! Lol. I'm glad you liked it!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
little-taurus – I know, I know. People have told me over and over how cute it is. Heh. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
taiyoukai-chan – Wow, you really felt like you were in the story? That's great!! And no, you're not weird it just means you really like my story!! I'm glad you did!! Thanks for reviewing!!! Um... and please don't hurt me!! sweatdrops  
  
inukagonly – Thank you very much for reviewing!  
  
Vengeful Goddess – Of course I'll R & R your fic! Or fics? Oh well, don't worry!! Thank you for reviewing my story!!  
  
Rai: That's a wrap!! Till next time, everyone!!! 


	3. Third Message, A Clue toward an Identity

The Scent of Night  
  
By: Raiyoan Yashamaru  
  
Rai: Well, well, well!! This story's getting around to what you call EXCELLENT!!!  
  
Sess: Not quite. It is just interesting for now.  
  
Rai: grumbles Well, excuse me...  
  
Sess: You are excused.  
  
Rai: rolls eyes That was rhetorical...  
  
Sess: I see...  
  
Rai: Review replies at the end of the chapter!!!  
  
Sess: And here is the next chapter for you faithful reviewers...  
  
Rai: Ok, ok, he's OOC I know, but... well... I'm writing this so... so BLEH!!!  
  
Sess: ...Ok... Well... Here it is!!!  
  
{Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her sleeping form for a bit and then a genuine smile appeared on his [handsome] face. (Rai: drools Wish I could see that...) 'Then I won't, Kagome...' he thought, and laid in his bed, and fell asleep.  
  
{End Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
The next morning Kagome found that Sesshoumaru was really – and truly – asleep in his bed. Hiding a smile, she covered him more fully with his bed covers and quietly slipped out of his room, heading down to the servants' quarters to relay her information "gathering" from the "gossip" of the commoners...  
  
Chapter 3: Third Message... A Clue toward an Identity  
  
...Down in the servants' quarters, Sango had gathered Miroku, Rin, Shippo, and her two tailed firekitten Kirara. Rin was a young girl around the age of seven who was very fond of Sesshoumaru, and Shippo was a young boy around the same age as Rin, and was fonder of InuYasha than he was of Sesshoumaru, whom he considered scary.  
  
Kagome arrived, grinning her all famous smile. "Kagome!!" Both Shippo and Rin cried out when they saw her. Kirara, in Sango's arms, jumped down and ran over to Kagome as well. All three were very fond of Kagome, and of course, this group of friends was soon joined by the prince himself, InuYasha.  
  
"Glad you could make it, everyone!!" Kagome said cheerfully. Shippo had let go of Kagome and had run over to InuYasha and climbed to the top of his head. InuYasha grumbled about having a fox brat on his head, though in truth he was quite fond of Shippo. Shippo was a fox kitsune cub, a fox youkai.  
  
Kirara jumped away from Kagome as well and went back to Sango who picked her up. Kirara, a firekitten as well as a firecat, was a youkai. She could transform into a three tailed firecat, bigger, and able to carry humans on her back. Rin was a just a human, but a special human at that. Rin came from Sango's village, and was Sango's adopted little sister since her younger brother Kohaku had died.  
  
(Rai: I know, I know; it's sad that Kohaku died, but everyone will eventually find out the reason.) InuYasha sat down with the rest of them and they all turned to look at Kagome. "So, other than the sword, what'd you get for us, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome looked to InuYasha and he nodded.  
  
Kagome pulled out a big, brown bag. (Rai: Try those kinds of bags that carry coins and stuff.) She poured out a humongous amount of gold. All in all, it was 160 gold pieces. Even InuYasha was impressed. "Where'd you get all that while you played around with Sesshoumaru, Kagome?" Miroku asked, being the cautious one.  
  
Miroku, although a lecher, was a good loyal friend, and Kagome's older brother; plus a monk and InuYasha's partner in training. (Rai: Lol, surprised you, didn't I?) Kagome grinned. "Relax, big brother!! I got all of this on my way back to the castle." InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "You didn't steal it from the money of the castle's–"  
  
Kagome glared and said, interrupting him, "Lord InuYasha!! I would never do such a thing!! Lord Inutaisho himself knows of this!!" InuYasha raised both his eyebrows. "Dad knows about you being Swift Shadow??" Miroku sighed and he said in place of Kagome, "Lord Inutaisho was the one who set up Swift Shadow."  
  
InuYasha felt his jaw drop. "My... My DAD did all this?? Why's he doing this? And how come Sesshoumaru doesn't know?" Kagome scoffed. "Only certain people were supposed to know, m'lord. Miroku, for one. Me, of course, seeing as I'M Swift Shadow. And of course Lord Inutaisho. But these people mentioned were the only ones to know.  
  
"InuYasha, you only knew by finding it out while you were walking by during the conference meeting. Originally, Miroku and I were supposed to be warriors in his army–" InuYasha suddenly stood up and said, "You. Miroku. Warriors. Of the ARMY!?" Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. "Yes, Lord InuYasha, yes."  
  
"Then why...?" Miroku interjected, "He found out that Kagome had abilities beyond his imagining and he wanted her to be like spy. However, he decided that to help out the poorest of his people but still able to keep up his reputation he invented the thief Swift Shadow, angel to all of the commoners, devil to the nobles."  
  
Kagome grinned dryly and said, "Somehow, m'lord Sesshoumaru saw me during one of my "raids" and he's the only one so far to have "seen" me in person. I'm not sure how he DID see me, but he's QUITE interested, trust me." InuYasha grinned. "He's interested in "both" of you, Kagome... YOU and Swift Shadow."  
  
Kagome blushed and said quickly, "H-Hey!! InuYasha!!!" Kagome glanced at the sun outside in a window, and her eyes widened. "Sesshoumaru's probably looking for me!! I gotta go!! See you later everybody!!" Kagome quickly gave Miroku a hug and ran out of the servants' quarter at her Swift Shadow speed.  
  
InuYasha blinked, because he could just about see Kagome move from one place to the next... or not. As soon as she had gotten into her famous speed, she disappeared altogether. She didn't become a blur like when Sesshoumaru might've seen her speed. "Uh... where'd Kagome go...?" InuYasha asked the others.  
  
They sighed. Sometimes InuYasha was slower than when he was running...  
  
Kagome came running to Sesshoumaru's door after she had got his breakfast. Knocking on the door while balancing the breakfast tray in her other hand, she heard a gruff, "Come in." Kagome sighed and entered to find Sesshoumaru still in his bed, but sitting up and glaring at her. "And where have YOU been?"  
  
Kagome glared back at him. "It's only been five minutes, Sesshoumaru-sama," She said stiffly, "I went to go get you some breakfast." Sesshoumaru stiffened when he heard Kagome refer to him as "-sama". He sighed. "Next time, tell me and don't worry me so much!! I was afraid InuYasha had come and taken you and that Yura would drop by..."  
  
When Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome, she was giving him strange look. A look that said "you-were-worried-about-me?-are-you-feeling-okay?" Sesshoumaru blinked and growled. "What's for breakfast?" Kagome managed to hide her laughter and said, "Usual. Sweet parfait and your favorite, steak."  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Steak? That's my dinner favorite, not my morning usual." Kagome sweatdropped. 'Shoot, I better be more normal...' "Did I say "steak"? Sorry, I meant your favorite drink for the morning..." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her sudden nervousness when all she had done was mistake his favorite morning meal.  
  
"Why are you nervous?" he asked. She jumped. "I-I... N-Nothing..." she stuttered. She quickly walked into his room and gave him his breakfast. At least she'd gotten his breakfast right after her nerve racking of him finding out who she really was and... other things. Closing the door, she immediately set about "cleaning" his room.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her for few minutes, watching the way that, whenever she walked pass the sunlight filled from his window, her hair would sparkle and seem moonlit silver colored. Her sapphire-silver eyes were full of life, and for some reason, she suddenly began to look just like Swift Shadow when he first saw the thief...  
  
{Flashback}  
  
He had been walking around the swords smith shop where Toutousai – the sword smith – was working when he saw a peculiar shadow. Now, being a youkai gave him many advantages, but this was most certainly not one of them. "Hello?" he said monotonely. The person didn't reply, but his/her shadow moved.  
  
He followed the shadow and looked up. There... there he saw a midnight, ebony haired female with sapphire-silver eyes staring at him, surprise slightly evident in those stunning full-of-life eyes. He blinked, and said, "Who are you?" Her full, pale-pink lips lifted in smirk, complimenting her stance.  
  
"Well, well!! The Lord Sesshoumaru himself is the first to catch me. Interesting, VERY interesting..." Sesshoumaru blinked. Her voice sounded familiar... He shook off the odd thought, and said, "What do you mean?" She turned her back, letting the full moon's light cast her features into shadow.  
  
"I'm surprised you do not know my name, Lord Sesshoumaru... I'm known as..."  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
'Swift Shadow...' Sesshoumaru thought dryly. 'The only female to ever elude me... no, the second female... Kagome was first...' Glancing over to Kagome, who was sitting on her bed and looking out the window, he wondered, 'Could Kagome BE Swift Shadow? They look so much... alike...' He shook his head of such thoughts.  
  
'Ha... who am I kidding? Kagome isn't Swift Shadow... She's too human like to be that thief...' Sesshoumaru came out of his thoughts when he realized that his breakfast tray had been removed and that his clothes for the day had replaced them and that Kagome was gone. He sighed to himself. 'I'm going to lose my sense of common sense between these women...'  
  
Quickly, he changed into his clothes for the day; he was going to the Hunter's Spears store to figure out how to capture Swift Shadow. But now he wondered if he should take Kagome along...? 'No,' he thought, shaking his head, 'Swift Shadow may be far too dangerous and I don't want Kagome hurt...'  
  
He blinked, and thought, 'Since when did I start caring for humans, nonetheless Kagome...? Wait... I've ALWAYS cared for Kagome... Nevermind that question.' Sesshoumaru was holding the message he had "received" three nights before – the first message – as well as the message he had gotten two days ago – the second message.  
  
Kagome was watching as his carriage left before turning to a tall, silver- haired golden-eyed youkai. He was somewhat Sesshoumaru's replica, but in less ways than more. But for the markings on his face, the only similarities were his silver hair and his golden eyes – something that both his sons had inherited from him only.  
  
Kagome bowed, standing to attention as soon as she had finished watching her cover. "Well, Kagome, how are things going as my spy? Well... thief," said Inutaisho, the lord of the Western lands, as well as Kagome's boss as well as Sesshoumaru's and InuYasha's father. "I have begun the second part of your plan, Your Majesty," Kagome said.  
  
Inutaisho nodded. "That is where you send messages to my eldest son, correct? I want him to help you out – hopefully without his anger – and then... what is it, InuYasha?" InuYasha came into the room, nodded to Kagome who had bowed, and then turned to his father saying, "Dad, why didn't you tell me that Kagome was Swift Shadow?"  
  
Inutaisho gave a sigh, and said, "InuYasha, I thought Kagome already told you the reason." Kagome looked at InuYasha and he looked at her. They shook their heads. "Dad, Kagome wasn't going to tell me even if I forced her. Besides, I'd rather you told me yourself instead of a servant – in this case, a spy or thief or whatever – telling me why you didn't tell me earlier."  
  
"InuYasha, sit down," Inutaisho directed. "Kagome? Your mission begins as of now. Go steal that spear I wanted and give it to the family I assigned you." Kagome bowed and left the room. 'Her eyes were steely, like that of an assassin's,' InuYasha noted to himself. 'I wonder why?' Inutaisho had noticed as well, but he knew that Kagome was merely concentrating.  
  
Turning to his son, he began, "Now, the reason I didn't tell you before InuYasha..."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. 'She's isn't even here!! So why did she tell me she's be here tonight if... wait.' Sesshoumaru lifted his nose in the air and sniffed. That was it. That was Swift Shadow's scent... Quickly jumping into the shadows, Sesshoumaru watched as a feminine figure stepped into the shop.  
  
She placed something on the counter before turning and looking directing at him. "Why, Lord Sesshoumaru!! Did you plan to catch me by surprise? I'm a little disappointed you'd use tactics like that..." She gave him a grin that almost sent his heart spiraling; it looked a lot like Kagome's.  
  
He blinked, shaking his head. "Swift Shadow!" He bellowed, slightly startling her with its loudness, "Why do you do these things?!" She just chuckled and said, "I'll be taking this little spear here... and I'll be SEEING you later!!!" With that, she became a literal blur and then disappeared altogether, with one of the best spears in hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. He stepped out of the shadows and went up to the note that was laid down – obviously – for him. Opening the neatly folded piece of paper, he read,  
  
"To Lord Sesshoumaru:  
Heeheehee!! Still haven't caught me and you were so close tonight, huh? Well, I might as well congradulate you for nearly capturing lil' old me!! But... you STILL haven't caught me as of yet!! So, to help you along the way, here's a clue!! The ax's shine is where you'll see the sun shadow's align. Good luck to you!! And to me of course!! Heh!  
Swift Shadow"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. 'Well, here I go again...'  
  
A/N time!!!  
  
Rai: So, will Sesshoumaru figure out who Swift Shadow is? And, if you readers were paying attention, did you get what the clue toward the identity was? If you did, tell me!!  
  
Sess: I do not see how Kagome's scent changes when she is either Swift Shadow or Kagome.  
  
Rai: That's what you'll learn eventually, readers, because soon Sesshoumaru will figure out who Swift Shadow is, and then the REAL adventure begins!!  
  
Sess: growls In this story I show too many emotions!!  
  
Rai: Only when it comes to Swift Shadow and Kagome!! Heh. Well, R & R!! I'm only going to reply to the reviews I received recently but I DO want to thank everyone else who reviewed!! I've gotten so many I can't keep up!!  
  
Review Replies:  
  
ilikesaddleshoes – In this chapter you find out your answer to your question. Well, kind of. In the next couple of chapters it will reveal how Kagome is able to change her scent. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
bad grammar401 – Funny, is it? Oh well, I guess I can agree with you on some terms!! Well, thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Rai: Well, that's that!! Don't forget to press that lil' button that says "Submit Review"!! Because more reviews equals faster update if I can type fast enough!! 


	4. Fourth Message, A New Enemy

The Scent of Night  
  
By: Raiyoan Yashamaru  
  
Rai: Tada!! It's the fourth chapter!! I must say, this story is quite successful. (And oh yes, I forgot. I was rereading my 2nd chapter and I realized I made a couple of mistakes in my third chapter when I wrote it. I'll explain it in this chapter, I think.)  
  
Sess: You said that last chapter and the chapter before that I think. You praise yourself too much. You're going to get cocky.  
  
Rai: So? Can't I just praise my work for once? And besides, I'm always modest in my other fics, and beside THAT, this is the FIRST time I've written a Sess/Kag and been successful at it!! Usually those kinds of stories that I write end up... horrid. ...Wait a second!! COCKY?! THAT'S YOU!!  
  
Sess: I wouldn't worry too much about it, if I were you, because you deleted those stories and you're doing fine now. And I am NOT cocky!!  
  
Rai: You're right. You're just too stubborn to realize how much you really ARE cocky!! Review Replies at the end of the chapter!!  
  
Sess: I am NOT cocky!!  
  
Rai: Are too!! (Note: The argument will continue for a while.)  
  
{Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
"To Lord Sesshoumaru:  
Heeheehee!! Still haven't caught me and you were so close tonight, huh? Well, I might as well congradulate you for nearly capturing lil' old me!! But... you STILL haven't caught me as of yet!! So, to help you along the way, here's a clue!! The ax's shine is where you'll see the sun shadow's align. Good luck to you!! And to me of course!! Heh!  
Swift Shadow"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. 'Well, here I go again...'  
  
{End Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
Kagome sat in Sesshoumaru's room, waiting for him to come. It was hard for her to keep two different personalities, but it was hard enough trying to change her scent so Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to tell it was the same person. Kagome sighed; her powers were yet to be found and understood. She may have miko powers, but there was something else...  
  
Chapter 4: Fourth Message ...A New Enemy  
  
...Something else, yes. Kagome used these secret powers to change everything about her to what she really was. Miroku was her blood brother, and he, too, had these powers. They both didn't tell anyone about these, and carefully guarded this secret with a passion of determination. A knock on the door sounded as Kagome was brought out of her muse.  
  
"Come in," she called, and turned to see who it was. Miroku entered. "Kagome? Sesshoumaru still has yet to come." Kagome nodded, "I know. So, what brings you here, brother?" Miroku came and sat next to Kagome. "It's about our powers. Sango is getting suspicions about us... well, me."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "And you expected she wouldn't find out? She's quite resourceful, brother." Miroku nodded solemnly. "How do we keep our secret? The inu-youkai family will eventually find out themselves. Just as Lord InuYasha is about to do right now if he doesn't enter or remove himself from the door."  
  
Kagome and Miroku turned to face the door as InuYasha came in. "You like to eavesdrop a lot, do you not, Lord InuYasha?" Kagome said. InuYasha blinked. "You two sound completely different. What's going on?" Kagome nodded to Miroku. "If he can keep my secret of Swift Shadow, then he can be trusted with this information."  
  
Miroku looked to InuYasha and said, "Do you promise on your life you will not tell anyone of our secret?" InuYasha nodded, puzzled. "What's so bad about this secret that you guys can't tell anybody but–" InuYasha blinked as a bright light entered the room from out of nowhere when he realized it was coming from Kagome and Miroku.  
  
The light disappeared, and his sun kissed golden eyes widened. Kagome now had shining silver hair – literally, it was grayish in color – and she had white wings, and she wore a totally different outfit. It was elegant, even more than any of the nobles InuYasha had seen – and he'd seen a lot – Kagome's eyes were an icy violet, like a silver-ish violet.  
  
(Rai: Just to let you all know, if you know about Yue from Card Captor Sakura, Kagome looks just like Yue, except it's the female version, in a way.) Miroku still had his – kind of – short black hair, but his eyes were now an icy blue, and he had black wings. (Rai: Not like a devil's wings. They're both–) His outfit were the same colors, purple and black, but it was exactly like Kagome's outfit.  
  
Kagome's outfit was gray, white, and silver while Miroku's was dark midnight blue, purple, black. Kagome's voice rang like the high heavens and that of promised sunny days and peace when she spoke. "InuYasha, son of Inutaisho and a human mother, behold! Before you are the angels of life and death."  
  
(Rai: I'm sure all you readers can guess who the life angel is and who the death angel is.) Miroku nodded. "I am known as Enjerushi, the angel of death. I take upon the name of Miroku for I am the guardian of this Earth." Kagome looked to InuYasha, who seemed frozen and shocked. "I am Enjerusho, the angel of life. I take upon the name Kagome for I am the other guardian of this Earth."  
  
InuYasha finally caught himself gaping and being rude and immediately bowed. (Rai: Wow, he's being respectful for once!!) "Forgive me, greater ones, for intruding upon your presence! I am honored you trust me with your secret!!" Kagome and Miroku grinned at each other and became what they were before.  
  
"Don't be scared, InuYasha, we won't hurt you! We're only what we are. We're actually cast outs of the high heavens of Kami..." Kagome began. InuYasha immediately stood up and said, "But still! You two are the most respected angels of this world!! I'm just... uh oh!! Miroku, let's get out of here!! Sesshoumaru's just arrived.  
  
Miroku nodded, "I know. Come, InuYasha, we have training to do." InuYasha and Miroku disappeared in a flash of blinding light and Sesshoumaru entered the room in a huff. "Kagome!! Swift Shadow eluded me again!!" 'As I always do, Sesshoumaru, chosen one,' Kagome thought. "Here," Sesshoumaru handed Kagome her note. Kagome opened it, and read,  
  
"To Lord Sesshoumaru:  
Heeheehee!! Still haven't caught me and you were so close tonight, huh? Well, I might as well congradulate you for nearly capturing lil' old me!! But... you STILL haven't caught me as of yet!! So, to help you along the way, here's a clue!! The ax's shine is where you'll see the sun's shadow align. Good luck to you!! And to me of course!! Heh!  
Swift Shadow"  
  
Kagome managed to hide her laughter and looked at Sesshoumaru with a slight serious expression. "Hm... the axe's shine is where you'll see the sun's shadow align... I might suggest the Shadow Axes. And I'm not sure of when she might go to that weapon store..." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Why don't you go around and ask the other occupants of this castle?"  
  
Kagome stared at him. Sesshoumaru ignored it. "Swift Shadow always leaves a clue as to when and where she'll come and go. So, today I give you a day off to do that one order." Kagome bowed and rushed out of the room (not at her Swift Shadow speed) and decided to pretend going around the castle asking for information if she knew Sesshoumaru was keeping an eye on her.  
  
'Darn it, Kagome! Why didn't you put down WHEN you'd go get that axe?' she thought to herself. Looking around, she felt herself become like that of Swift Shadow...  
  
Sesshoumaru was at the shop Shadow Axes, examining what kind of axe that Swift Shadow would take next. Sighing, he decided to go and check back at the other two stores that he had some sort of encounter with Swift Shadow. 'Maybe if I can examine the kind of quality in the weapons she steals, then maybe...'  
  
He arrived at the Sword's Smith Inn, and asked the shopkeeper for permission of examining his swords. The shopkeeper complied, thinking he was there to buy a sword. (Rai: Shopkeeper's not very sharp. He doesn't even remember Sesshoumaru being there a couple days before! Heh. ) Sesshoumaru looked at the spot where one sword was missing.  
  
The shopkeeper looked where Sesshoumaru was looking, and said, "Oh, that sword. I lost it to that annoying thief Swift Shadow. She came through the back window and left a message for someone, but I don't remember who. Anyways, that was one of my best blades!! Lord Inutaisho had preordered that sword and now it's gone!"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the slight information. He had been ignoring the first part until his father was mentioned. So, his father had preordered that dual blade, eh? 'Well, how interesting...' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he arrived at the Hunter's Spears. "The spear stolen by Swift Shadow was of the highest quality yet to be found!!"  
  
The shopkeeper was agitated. "That spear was custom made for Lord Inutaisho himself!! It is irritating at losing such a good spear; especially when I would have been paid a high price!!" Sesshoumaru remained his emotionless self as he absorbed the information. 'Swift Shadow seems to steal weapons my father had preordered. Interesting...'  
  
Sesshoumaru left with a determined air, and immediately set to his home. He had a few questions he'd like his father to answer, and all of them involved the weapons and Swift Shadow.  
  
Inutaisho was beginning to get worried. Sesshoumaru had just come in a couple minutes ago asking whether he had preordered some custom made weapons. He had said yes, and then Sesshoumaru asked if he knew that Swift Shadow had been stealing the weapons he had ordered. He had some difficulty in replying to that, but in the end had managed to say that he knew but could do nothing about it.  
  
Swift Shadow lived up to her name, and was not "catchable". She was a difficult person to corner, for she moved as her name depicted. Sesshoumaru had seemed satisfied – SEEMED, anyway – before he had left, saying he was tired and wanted his servant back. Inutaisho had then sent for Kagome who immediately accompanied Sesshoumaru back to his room.  
  
'Will the secret of Swift Shadow be unveiled before the final step is ready?' Inutaisho thought to himself. 'I hope not... because the first step was making Swift Shadow an infamous thief, and the second step was to send clues to Sesshoumaru, and after he'd figure out who Swift Shadow was, the third step... has yet to be able to work...'  
  
(Rai: Hm... I wonder if any of you readers have figured it out yet!! What's the third step? But first, you have to know who the new enemy is... or in this case, an old enemy that is known, but new in the fiction yet to arrive. Guess who!)  
  
In Sesshoumaru's room, Sesshoumaru was eating his dinner as usual with Kagome, when he popped the question. "Kagome?" Kagome looked up. "Yes, Sesshou?" Sesshoumaru gave her a strange look. Kagome's stomach did flip flop. She knew that look. He was up to something... "Kagome, I think I've been able to uncover who Swift Shadow is..."  
  
Kagome gulped mentally, hoping that Sesshoumaru would be led off track somehow. "...And although she may seem bad to the nobles, I'd rather help Swift Shadow in what she is doing rather than trying to expose her." Kagome blinked. "Well, my lord? Who do you think it is?" Kagome had her fingers crossed behind her.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a sip of his jasmine tea as he looked at Kagome. Her expression was devoid of any guilt or any panic. 'She's good,' he thought, 'very good. But I have it all figured out. It took me several years, yes, but I do have it figured out.' Sesshoumaru put his teacup down and said, "Swift Shadow is in this very room, in my presence as of now.  
  
"She is you, Kagome. It took me a couple years after that first encounter with you four years ago. I hadn't heard much of Swift Shadow until I had actually encountered her – well, you – on that fated night. Do not deny, Kagome, or have you forgotten my sense of smell? You may have practiced with your emotions, but I will still be able to tell."  
  
Kagome sighed. "You have me, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru nodded. "So, then. Does my father have anything to do with this?" Kagome nodded, and began the whole story...  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Five years ago...  
  
Kagome and Miroku were travelers with the arts of many martial arts. They also had the skills of ninjas, taijiyas, assassins, spies, and thieves. With all of these skills combined with their holy power (Rai: And their OTHER unknown power Kagome won't mention.), they were becoming famous as the angels of life and death.  
  
(Rai: Talk about the irony!! Heh.) Miroku was the angel of death, and Kagome was the angel of life. However, only humans believed this. Youkai who were cocky and arrogant came from all over the world to challenge these two. But all were either sent packing back home or were destroyed instantly.  
  
Then one day, a great royal youkai descended upon them. He was the great taiyoukai Inutaisho. Kagome and Miroku were half honored, half insulted. Honored because they were in the presence of the taiyoukai, insulted because he wanted them to work for him. However, they consented to work for his army, on one condition:  
  
They would lead the army as second command under him. Inutaisho agreed, because he knew their abilities and knew that if he disagreed it'd be a dishonor upon him as well as them, plus it would be his life on his own part. However, that night he had been watching them and realized that they had other skills other than their fighting techniques.  
  
Kagome was using her thieving skills combined with her spying skills to make sure that the innkeeper wouldn't cheat them on their money. It turned out the innkeeper was pricing them higher than the actual price, and the innkeeper resulted in begging the two to not tell the local police that he was cheating the travelers.  
  
So, Inutaisho came up with the idea of the infamous thief, Swift Shadow, and Miroku was promoted to training InuYasha on certain types of martial arts. So, the first step of project Swift Shadow had begun, and the second step was getting the elder son of Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, to figure out who Swift Shadow was and hopefully help her.  
  
The third step would present itself as soon as the elder accepted to help Swift Shadow, IF he consented to help instead of exposing the plan. Inutaisho would tell everyone who knew Swift Shadow – her true identity – and were somehow involved. And the reason for this plan was because there was a tyrant named Naraku who was cruel to youkai and humans alike.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
"...Two years after that, Sango found out. Rin and Shippo were with her at the time so they found out as well. InuYasha only found out because he just happened to walk by when I was in a meeting with Lord Inutaisho," Kagome said as she concluded the story. She knew that Sesshoumaru knew what happened during the after years after she had encountered him a year after the plan had gone under way.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been quiet the entire time Kagome was explaining the story to him. And then he finally said, "I see. Well, then. I will help with this plan of my father's. But I do believe I would want to keep my identity a secret as well. Hm... what name shall I take?" Kagome giggled softly. "How 'bout Silversun?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, that would make it too obvious who it was." Kagome nodded. "You're right. Well, we've all night to think on it." Sesshoumaru smiled. "Well, let's get some sleep first. This has been an interesting day." Kagome smiled back. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, let's get some sleep."  
  
A/N time!!!  
  
Rai: So, Sesshoumaru has discovered Kagome as Swift Shadow. So, then, how did he figure it out? If you all look at it from his point of view, it was simple as eating a piece of cake.  
  
Sess: Heh, so soon into the story, too. I love it.  
  
Rai: You're acting OOC, Sesshou, get back to being yourself.  
  
Sess: smirks Indeed.  
  
Rai: If you guessed from the title who the new enemy for the fic was, it was that annoying shiseiji Naraku!! And what's this secret of the guardians of life and death that Kagome and Miroku are hiding? Find out as the story goes on, more intense with action and even more romance to come!! The adventure is just beginning...  
  
Sess: Of course. I think you've got the reviewers psyched to get the story going.  
  
Rai: Don't I always do that?  
  
Sess: Sometimes. But what about that one reviewer who was a flamer in your other story?  
  
Rai: Whoever that person was, I checked out their profile and fanfictions and not ONE of them had my idea in "Raised 'Wild' ". And if anyone else had this idea for "The Scent of Night", they've another thing coming cause I came up with the idea myself!!  
  
Sess: She's ranting, but believe this Sesshoumaru, it's happened to her and she's not too happy about some people that do that when they don't give a reason as to WHY and HOW she had done it. If they did, she would stop the story altogether and begin something else.  
  
Review Replies:  
  
bad-girl4 – Thanks for reviewing and you're right!! Better late then never!!  
  
Rai: Well, that's that!! R & R!!  
  
Sess: The next chapter gets... exciting and... interesting. If you like this story a lot so far, stay tuned as more chapters come up and see how my relationship with Kagome comes around.  
  
Rai: InuYasha doesn't get with anybody in this fic, I'm sorry. In this fic, he's entitled to ME!! In a way, at least.  
  
Inu: Feh. I'm having to replace Sesshoumaru with helping you out in this?  
  
Rai: YUP!!  
  
Inu: ...Feh... R & R!! 


	5. Fifth Message, An Identity Unveiled

**_The Scent of Night_**  
  
_**By: Raiyoan Yashamaru  
**_  
_**Rai:**_ Hello, there!! Glad you came back to "The Scent of Night"!!  
  
_**Inu:**_ Since my half brother is in the story, I'm taking over for now.  
  
**_Rai:_** Yay!! Inu's here!! big smile  
  
_**Inu:**_ Just for this story! I think I'd rather act, though you've made me soft in some parts!!  
  
**_Rai:_** Hee, that's what makes you cute, silly, and you get Kagome!!  
  
_**Inu:**_ But... I'm still undecided...  
  
**_Rai:_** shrugs Too bad! In the end you're gonna choose Kagome, trust me!!  
  
_**Inu:**_ Somehow I think I have no choice but to believe you...  
  
**_Rai:_** YUP!!!  
  
_**{Flashback of Last Chapter}**_  
  
Sesshoumaru had been quiet the entire time Kagome was explaining the story to him. And then he finally said, "I see. Well, then. I will help with this plan of my father's. But I do believe I would want to keep my identity a secret as well. Hm... what name shall I take?" Kagome giggled softly. "How 'bout Silversun?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, that would make it too obvious who it was." Kagome nodded. "You're right. Well, we've all night to think on it." Sesshoumaru smiled. "Well, let's get some sleep first. This has been an interesting day." Kagome smiled back. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, let's get some sleep."  
  
_**{End Flashback of Last Chapter}**_  
  
The next morning, Kagome and Sesshoumaru woke up, got dressed, and ate breakfast and then head to Inutaisho's office. Inutaisho's second step in project Swift Shadow had been successful. The others who were somehow involved with Swift Shadow were already there, and there were quite a bit of people.  
  
Sesshoumaru counted at least seven people there in his father's office, including Inutaisho, Kagome, and him...  
  
_** Chapter 5: Fifth Message ...An Identity Unveiled  
**_  
...Inutaisho looked slightly surprised to see Sesshoumaru as did the other occupants of the room, but then Kagome looked to all of them and said, "He knows. He figured it out. Step two is completed, Lord Inutaisho." Sesshoumaru stood behind Kagome, watching everyone of the occupants in the room before focusing on his father.  
  
Inutaisho gave him a feral grin. "So you agreed, son? Excellent. I have a name already decided for you." Sesshoumaru raised a questioning eyebrow. "And the name is...?" InuYasha was watching Kagome for any signs of her earlier form to appear: Enjerusho, the angel of life. So, most likely he missed the name Inutaisho gave Sesshoumaru.  
  
...Which caused much outburst. "Why'd you give me THAT name of all names?!" Sesshoumaru fairly much growled at his father. Kagome was having a difficult time keeping up her cold demeanor for the name given to Sesshoumaru was... let's say, interesting. "But Sesshoumaru! It's the opposite of Swift Shadow!! It's like a–"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes were most definitely swirling with anger. "But LITEBRITE is very... inconvenient. It does not suit... me, Father. It is... more something young Rin would want." Kagome glanced over at Rin who seemed to be whispering something to Shippo. Tuning her hearing toward them, Kagome listened.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama's right!! That name is something that RIN would want and NOT him. Maybe he should go with Yugata Sakeru! Evening Evader!! That sounds good, right?" Inutaisho sighed. "I don't know any other name to give you, Sesshoumaru... Yes Kagome?" Kagome had gotten up and had asked permission to speak.  
  
"Inutaisho-sama, might I suggest the name Evening Evader? Yugata Sakeru, just as my name is Hayai Kage, Swift Shadow." Sesshoumaru blinked. That sounded perfect. Especially for him, since he was a morning person and rarely was seen out at night. He'd only been out the last few nights because he was trying to catch Kagome.  
  
"Father, I think that name is good. Evening Evader describes me perfectly. I'll be known as a "rival" to Swift Shadow, thief of the night! I'll be more a thief for the day, and besides, the scents during the day are far more interesting to smell than at night." Kagome rolled her eyes mentally as she thought, 'He's lying! Night scents are always better...'  
  
Inutaisho nodded. "It is decided. Sesshoumaru will steal during the day, while Kagome steals at night. You will both serve as my spies, but let's let project Swift Shadow go "asleep" for now because I want Sesshoumaru trained in the arts of thieves and spies. Kagome, you are to train him."  
  
Kagome nodded. 'I'll show him the basics; no need for him to get THAT good. After all, Miroku is the only one who would be able to catch me at all; I'll just show Sesshoumaru how to steal things and slip away unnoticed. That's all... he was just lucky catching me that one particular night...'  
  
Going back to reality, she stood up, bowed, motioned to Sesshoumaru to follow her, and they left without any words or comments. InuYasha stood up and looked at his father. "Dad?" Inutaisho looked at InuYasha. "What, InuYasha?" Miroku had slipped out after Sesshoumaru and Kagome while Sango, Rin, Shippo, and Sango's firecat Kirara went back to their servant duties.  
  
"Dad, tell me the legend of the angels of life and death." Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know about the Guardians?" InuYasha shook his head. "Nevermind about that. I'm just curious, anyhow. So tell me." Inutaisho nodded and motioned for him to take a seat. "InuYasha, the legend may not be true in some parts, but all in all, it's mostly true.  
  
"Now, I've never met the Guardians myself. They are very good at hiding, and can even change their forms to blend in with the surrounding world, wherever they may be at that particular place in that particular time." InuYasha nodded, showing that he was soaking everything in and listening.  
  
"Now, to begin with, the angel of life is pretty much everyone's favorite Guardian, correct?" InuYasha shrugged. Inutaisho chuckled dryly. "Thought of course, odds stand out that the angel of death is more favored. With death comes peace and tranquility, while life brings problems and pains you have to deal with that you'd wish you'd rather die.  
  
"However, even then, life is always a better choice. With life, you see love, you see happiness, you see many things you often regret once you have died and have gone to Kami's haven." InuYasha understood all of this, but he was hoping his father would get on to the more important things.  
  
Inutaisho noticed InuYasha's look, and laughed. "InuYasha, without knowing this, you can not understand the Guardians. But, since I'm a hurry and you're quite anxious, let's get to the part I think you want to know about. Now, the angel of life's name is Enjerusho, and the angel of death is Enjerushi.  
  
"Enjerusho lives forever on, while Enjerushi must pass on his/her powers to a worthy mortal or immortal for demons in this case. It doesn't matter whether it is a human or demon, anybody could be the next chosen one. But, there are some people who are lucky to meet the angels themselves, and they are similar to the Chosen One."  
  
InuYasha blinked. So that meant he had some sort of specialty in him that he was allowed to see the Guardians, who Kagome and Miroku were? Enjerusho and Enjerushi... the angels of life and death, the Guardians...  
  
_**A/N time!!!**_  
  
_**Rai:**_ Sorry the chapter was SO short this time!! But I need some time to do some other things, so the next time I update I promise the chapter will be longer like my other chapters!!  
  
_**Inu:**_ So what's so special about me that I get to meet the angels of life and death, Rai?  
  
_**Rai:**_ Feh, you should know.  
  
_**Inu:**_ Hey! Feh is MY word!!  
  
**_Rai:_** rolls eyes Sess was more polite and dignified...  
  
_**Inu:**_ What was that?  
  
**_Rai:_** ignores him Here're the review replies! I hope you guys are able to discern the scene changes!! FF.net doesn't let us authors do those star thingies anymore to let you guys know about the scene changes!  
  
_**Review Replies**_:  
  
_**eiko sejinumaru**_ - laughs You're getting what you want, but I'm sorry the chapter was so short this time!! But it does give you more insight on the angels of life and death! Well, like I said before this, next time my chapter will be a lot longer!! And no, it doesn't mean they're gods or something like that. They're Guardians, though.  
  
_**Karina**_ – Thank you very much!! Oh, and for reviewing too.  
  
_**candi**_ – Thank you!! smiles Yes, he figured it out. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
**fireangel** – Of course! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
**_MysticMoon_** - Sorry, hardly any fluff in this chapter but I promise that there will be soon!! After all... it ISN'T called "The Scent of Night" for nothing!!

_**To the other reviewers that reviewed**_:

Sorry!! I haven't had much time lately to also reply to your reviews!! But please continue to review, everyone!! It is most definitely apprieciated!! And if anyone is willing to be my editor, I'd be grateful! Well, R & R!!


	6. Sixth Message, I'm WHAT!

The Scent of Night  
  
By: Raiyoan Yashamaru  
  
Rai: oO! gasps; faints  
  
Inu: ...Sorry for Rai's lack of words, she's too shocked at all the reviews she received for this fic... Hey, wait a minute!!  
  
Rai: ...? is now conscious  
  
Inu: Why did THIS fic – a Sess/Kag couple fic – get MORE reviews in just FIVE chapters than Raised "Wild" – an Inu/Kag fic?!  
  
Rai: Dunno... shrugs Maybe the fans of InuYasha like the Sess/Kag couple better? Or maybe it's because this fic is better written...  
  
Inu: I'd take the second choice, but I'm not sure. Hey, reviewers of this fic? Tell me why that in just FIVE chapters Rai got THIRTY reviews when in her other fic she only FOURTEEN reviews (I think) by the FOURTH chapter?!  
  
Rai: He's gonna end up begging, I just know it. Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter!!! And sorry for the late update ppl but I've been busy!! So sorry!! dodges flying rotten fruit and vegetables Hey!! I updated didn't I?  
  
{Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
"Enjerusho lives forever on, while Enjerushi must pass on his/her powers to a worthy mortal or immortal for demons in this case. It doesn't matter whether it is a human or demon, anybody could be the next chosen one. But, there are some people who are lucky to meet the angels themselves, and they are similar to the Chosen One."  
  
InuYasha blinked. So that meant he had some sort of specialty in him that he was allowed to see the Guardians, who Kagome and Miroku were? Enjerusho and Enjerushi... the angels of life and death, the Guardians...  
  
{End Flashback of Last Chapter}  
  
Rai: 'Newho, review replies at the end of the chapter... if I can just keep up with them... sighs heavily Especially with InuYasha griping at my back...  
  
Inu: What was that?! eyes narrow suspiciously at Rai  
  
Rai: ...sighs ...nothing... VV Oh! And here are some answers to some questions you reviewers seem perturbed about the story about. Especially for you J.A.M.  
  
Q 1's Answer: Yes, I believe it is French. Anyway, I'm not quite sure, but I guess you could say a French demon works at the Western castle and is one of the many cooks in its kitchen quarters. sweatdrops That's the best I can explain, I hope you understand... eheheheh...  
  
Q 2's Answer: The reason Sesshoumaru cannot discern the difference in the scents of Kagome and her alter ego (if you mean by Swift Shadow) is that she adds a perfume before going out to "steal". I'm sorry if I didn't mention this before. Now, if you mean Enjerusho, the angel of life has no scent. After all, it – or she – is an angel, a Guardian, an other worldly being, so to speak.  
  
Q 3's Answer: This is for jaryjosephwantsapplejuice. takes a deep breath That's a long name!! Yes, Miroku is still a hentai but I'm not really focusing on him, Sango, Shippo, and Rin. At least, he WILL be one... Check out this chapter to find out!! Heheh...  
  
J.A.M. – Thanks for those tips!! The thing is I'm only 15 and I don't exactly have an editor who would be helpful... you see, I review and edit them myself, but even I can't really do much on myself. My friends aren't exactly much help either, you see. Well, I can't thank you enough to point out those small (but important I'm sure) facts!!  
  
InuYasha was in his room, contemplating the story his father had given him. 'Interesting... If Kagome, er, Enjerusho, and Miroku, ah, Enjerushi, are the Guardians, and Dad said that some humans – well, hanyou in my case – were lucky enough to see them themselves... I MUST be special. So does that mean I might be the Chosen One for Miroku to pass his powers to...?'  
  
InuYasha shook his head. 'No way. Besides, I think I'd rather die than stand being the angel of death anyway... Who knows what Kagome and Miroku might know...' While wondering at the intelligence of the Guardians, Kagome had taken Sesshoumaru to his personal training grounds...  
  
Chapter 6: Sixth Message... "I'm WHAT?!"  
  
...Sesshoumaru was slightly irritated with being told what to do; however, since it was Kagome he held his tongue. (Rai: He's getting less dignified isn't he...? Heheh.) Miroku watched from the shadows covering the area when Kagome said, "Brother, if you plan to do you-know-what then show yourself instead of hiding."  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked. "A servant has been following us and I did not smell his scent?" he muttered to himself. "How is that possible? Maybe this Sesshoumaru is sick... no! This Sesshoumaru CAN NOT and is INCAPABLE of becoming ill." (Rai: Ok, Nevermind the "less dignified" part. gives a wry smile)  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru blinked as he looked up from his self rambling at Kagome. "Yes?" Kagome nodded to Miroku who looked at Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru... There is something that is vital for you to know and to also keep to yourself once Kagome and I have revealed it to you. Will you keep this promise of keeping this great secret?"  
  
Miroku said it so seriously Sesshoumaru had to wonder what happened to the perverted side of this lecherous servant. Nodding, he replied, "I will keep this secret in terms of my life if it is great enough." Kagome said evenly, "It will be great enough that it may even COST your life, milord. Do not take this lightly." Sesshoumaru could only wonder.  
  
As Kagome stood next to Miroku, they began to glow a brilliant light. In fact, it was so bright that Sesshoumaru had to shut his eyes to the terrible blare of light. "Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, and, since it was so surprising, his jaw dropped... literally. (Rai: For once... he's shocked outta his life. Heheh...)  
  
"En-Enjerusho?! Enjerushi?! Wha-what?!" For his life Sesshoumaru thought he would never stutter, and yet, here he was, stuttering like the most nervous person in the world. But who wouldn't be if they were in the presence of THE Guardians themselves? (Rai: I mean, InuYasha was shocked, too, no?)  
  
"Calm, Sesshoumaru! It is only the ones you know as Kagome and Miroku... It is us. This is what we are. However, to give you the full story would be like giving you a choice to refuse–" Enjerusho – or Kagome – nudged Enjerushi – or Miroku – hard in the ribs as she said, "You will have a choice, Sesshoumaru... You are the Chosen One to become the next Angel of Death.  
  
"Do you choose this choice, Sesshoumaru? Or... do you choose this life? For once you refuse, you will not remember anything about the Guardians, nor will you have even seen Kagome or Miroku. No one will remember us... but if you accept, then you WILL remember us, but then Miroku – now Enjerushi currently – will become purely human as he once was."  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked as he looked at Miroku whose face was half covered by his bangs. "What about you, Enjerusho? Why do you not pass on your powers?" Kagome's face came into play and her face was pained. Sesshoumaru winced mentally; he had finally gotten control over himself. (Rai: grumbles He just HAS to ruin everything by becoming stoic again...)  
  
"I cannot pass on my powers for Kami has not yet found someone pure enough to take them. You, Sesshoumaru, are pure, yes, but only pure enough to be the Angel of Death... I... I used to be a human girl, miko even... but I was chosen by the last Enjerusho to become the Angel of Life... only because Kami decreed it.  
  
"Now... I have to wait... a long time... to find the next person pure enough to take on this job... my real self is that which you call Kagome, and her skills do not come from me, Enjerusho. So, now... what do you choose?" Sesshoumaru paused only momentarily to drink all the information Enjerusho had given him before he replied.  
  
Both Guardians were tense, watching him like hawks watching their prey – though in a much nicer sense of watching. (Rai: sweatdrops) Finally, Sesshoumaru looked up, and asked, "Is there so much as a catch?" Enjerushi and Enjerusho both did an exasperated sigh. "Does everyone have to ask that?" Enjerusho complained.  
  
"Well, they just don't want to regret anything later, I s'pose. Anyway, the catch to becoming Enjerusho... Miroku only knows that, so Brother, you explain." Miroku cleared his throat and said, "The catch to becoming Enjerusho is you have to keep your duty to those who die, and those you know MUST die. Also, you have to collect souls for those who die naturally...  
  
"...After all, the angel of death is also known as the collector of souls. But you must watch out for Kami's archrival, the devil of the deep earth. He will send minions upon minions to distract you from your duty, and one more thing... you cannot WHATSOEVER fall in love with a mortal. The only rule of which I seem to have broken..." Kagome coughed at that.  
  
Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes at the behavior of the death angel before he said, "Is there anymore I should learn before I choose this course of action?" Kagome nodded. "You must keep this form secret; no matter what happens. Miroku and I were, truthfully, brother and sister. We were somehow both chosen in this course, and we had no choice.  
  
"There is time to explain more of it later on, but even then we run late of time. Now, Sesshoumaru, do you choose? Or do you NOT choose?! Which one?" Sesshoumaru looked from one to the other before he finally said, "I choose to become the next Angel of Death." Kagome and Miroku looked at each other before they said, "Is this your final decision?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and closed his eyes. Miroku floated over to him gently and put his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. There were two gasps, and then a sudden darkness. Then piercing bright light broke out from the darkness, and there, crumpled on the floor was Miroku, with Sesshoumaru blinking like mad and... wearing Enjerushi's outfit.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked away. She knew it was going to be painful, but she never thought her brother would collapse from it. Miroku stood up, and said, "Hm, well, I never knew it would be that simple anyway. I think I must have collapsed from the surprise of it being like that..." Kagome's eyes hardened as she glared at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku," Kagome warned. Miroku gulped and instantly ran back (happily) to the castle in search of (Rai: Give you three guesses who) whoever it was he was going for. (Rai: If you guessed Sango you win the prize!! hands out Sesshy dolls) Kagome sighed. "That kuso brother of mine is going to get it one day..." Sesshoumaru didn't say a thing. He was too shocked.  
  
Now, he felt as if he knew everything – everything about this world and the next. Beyond that, even. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's shocked face and immediately knew what he was thinking. "Hahaha!!! You look so silly, Sesshoumaru!! Don't worry; you'll even know how to control your new powers! But I have a feeling that your younger half brother will–uh oh."  
  
InuYasha had just walked in. His eyes widened as he took in the sight. "Sesshoumaru?! Yo-You're... YOU'RE THE NEXT ANDEL OF DEATH?!"  
  
A/N time!!!  
  
Rai: Ok, ok... REALLY late chapter and it's super short!! Argh!!!  
  
Inu: yawns Yeah, well, don't worry so much about it – you've had a lot of writer's block lately.  
  
Rai: ESPECIALLY since my one-track mind has... well... has... crud.  
  
Inu: snickers See? Isn't it better to start working on the sequel to Raised "Wild" now?  
  
Rai: Shut up.  
  
Inu: Well, she can't reply to any reviews this time – she's been away for a week and lost all memory of almost everything!! She actually had to REREAD the chapter over!! Hahaha!!!  
  
Rai: Sorry! But here's a preview of the next chapter to keep you guys happy!!! I don't usually do previews in this fanfiction, and I think this will be the only time I'll do this... so enjoy!!  
  
Preview of Chapter 7: Seventh Message... Journey Preparing:  
  
"To Lord Sesshoumaru:  
  
As you can so see, we are partners in crime now. And although you know who I am, that doesn't mean you have completely figured me out. We're still going to play this game... and of course, I'll be keeping my eye on you during the day to make sure you don't get into too much trouble!! As of course, I doubt you'd get into trouble anyway, what with how swiftly you learned the tactics during our five years of training! But your father requested I help you to get you to steal something! Here's a clue!! A bow with arrows waits upon the dawn. Good luck!  
  
Swift Shadow"  
  
Rai: Dun dada dun!! That's it!! I hope it helps you all to see what the next chapter will be like!! R & R!! To everyone who reviewed: Thanks for everything! I know you guys have waited for so every long but I had the head case of writer's block... Ehehehe... I'll try to update A.S.A.P.!!! 


End file.
